The Sacred Stones: To Conquer Peace
by AbyssalCaesar
Summary: Three years have passed since the War of the Stones and, while the legacy of the war lingers on, the restoration of peace and prosperity to Magvel is well under way. Nevertheless under the facade of co-operation, old grudges fester, new rivalries take shape and the nations of Magvel must fight to preserve the peace that was paid for with blood and death.


**This story is intended to be a follow up to the events of Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones. I have a large soft spot for Sacred Stones and this is why I have decided to write a sequel of sorts. The story will be comprised of several arcs each devoted to one of the countries of Magvel. The characters that appear in each arc will generally be the characters who hail from or are most associated with the country that is the focus of the arc.**

**This episodic structure was originally inspired by a mod/hack of Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword titled Elibian Nights so I owe some of my inspiration to the people who work on that. My intention is that the chapters feel very much like the Fire Emblem we all know and love although hopefully with an added layer of depth.**

**The first arc will be Renais and then proceed through Frelia, Jehanna, Rausten and Grado which is the order the countries are introduced in the Sacred Stones' prologue. Once all individual arcs are done I may well do a United World arc if I can think of some good ideas to tie all the characters together once more.**

**Enjoy! Reviews always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Much to my profound sadness I do not own Fire Emblem although I do lay claim to any OCs who may appear in this story.**

* * *

**Renais, Prologue: A Changed World**

_The continent of Magvel, the year 806. Three years have passed since the conclusion of the War of the Stones and the final defeat of the Demon King Fomortiis. Peace now reigns across the continent as the nations of Magvel strive to rebuild their lands and strengthen the bonds of friendship with their neighbours. _

_The Kingdom of Renais: since the end of the war, Eirikia and Ephraim have presided over the rebuilding of their ravaged nation following the widespread destruction and anarchy which followed the invasion by Grado. Through theirs and their people's efforts, Renais is once again beginning to resemble its former self. A mood of jubilation permeates the whole land and many a toast is made to the Restoration Monarchs._

_The Kingdom of Frelia: Frelia emerged from the War of Stones as the new dominant power on the continent having proved instrumental in Grado's defeat and acquiring substantial areas of Grado land. Despite its ascendancy, Frelia has been benevolent with its new found power and has poured the greatest amount of resources of any nation into the continental revitalisation. It has even extended its assistance to Grado. Due to King Hayden's recent illness, the young, inexperienced but talented Innes is Frelia's new monarch in all but name._

_The Kingdom of Jehanna: the tragic murder of Queen Ismaire during the sacking of Jehanna Hall has robbed a nation that has never been blessed with opulence of its greatest treasure. The Queen's murder also thrust her son Joshua into the throne and political responsibilities he has spent much of his life trying to avoid. Very much learning on the job, Joshua has nonetheless proven himself a capable ruler thus far. His efforts are focused on developing Jehanna to be on par economically and socially with the other nations of Magvel._

_The Theocracy of Rausten: Divine Emperor Mansel, the only ruler from before the War of Stones still in power, is with the help of his niece L'Arachel, carrying out an unrelenting crusade against the hordes of monsters that even now still swarm and multiply in the dark places of the land. This purging of evil is occurring in conjunction with the militarisation and fortification of Rausten which as the bearer of the last Sacred Stone, carries a responsibility of unimaginable importance in regards to the defence of this holy artefact which even now keeps its eternal lock on the Demon King's soul._

_The Grado Empire: defeated and humbled in the war it started, Grado has paid a heavy price for its actions in the War of the Stones. Since the deaths of Emperor Vigarde and Crown Prince Lyon, and therefore the end of the line of Emperors, the job of leading Grado has fallen to General Duessel who acts as Regent in the absence of a monarch. His already unenviable task was made all the more dire by the earthquake which sundered Grado devastating vast areas of land. However, while Grado is seen in the eyes of Magvel as having been responsible for the horrific and senseless bloodshed of the War of Stones, it has not been abandoned and now works with the other nations to establish itself as a reformed, peaceful nation and recapture its lost prestige._

_The Mercantile Republic of Carcino: business is booming in Carcino with all nations relying on its merchant fleets and caravans to acquire the necessary resources and supplies needed for the continental reconstruction and to ferry them to where they are most needed. In addition Carcino has seen an influx of people arriving in its ports from faraway lands and Carcino is now filled with all manner of travellers hailing from places the inhabitants of Magvel can only wonder at._

_In this environment of co-operation and camaraderie, it seems hard to believe that the spectre of strife would rear its head to engulf the continent once again in war and turmoil. And yet, beneath the front of civility and stability, old tensions, fears and hatreds continue to fester away and each country continues to face its own share of challenges. For many nations, the threat now comes not just from each other but from within. _

_In Renais, the new threat takes the form of bandits whose activities hamper the restoration of the nation. During the Grado invasion and the Mad Traitor Orson's neglectful rule, packs of bandits carved out enclaves for themselves throughout Renais. In these bandit territories the whim of an overlord can decide the fate of an entire village and the only rule of law adhered to is the might of the axe and the flames of the torch._

_Fortunately through the efforts of the king and queen and the newly reformed Renais Royal Knights, many bandit holdfasts have been stormed and order and peace returned to the lands they once terrorised. Several strongholds still remain however, and on a crisp autumn morning it is to one of these remaining bandit lairs that King Ephraim, several of his loyal retainers and a battalion of Renais' soldiers set forth._

_The sounds of battle will once again resound throughout Renais…_

* * *

_Gren Woods_

The column of soldiers wound its way cautiously through the bare trees like a clanking snake; well disciplined, it somehow avoided breaking formation as it navigated the dense woods. The column moved with surprising quiet, the usual pounding of feet and hooves muffled on the dead leaves that covered the forest floor.

At the head of the column, seated on his white stallion, King Ephraim surveyed his surroundings and tried to ignore the bickering that was taking place behind him. They were his two most loyal men and while he wouldn't replace them for anyone, he did wish that the carefree paladin and dutiful great knight behind him would just be quiet.

The great knight, whose name was Kyle, gesticulated angrily at his companion as he leant out of the saddle to berate him. Kyle's unruly green hair was contrasted by his dazzling emerald armour which he had clearly lavished care and attention over.

"Forde!" He thundered, "Where is your sense of duty to your King? How can you possibly have approved him riding in the vanguard? The enemy could be lurking anywhere and yet you seem quite content to linger behind your liege lord and let him take the shots and bolts of any hidden snipers."

The paladin, who sported a blonde ponytail, was blinking sleepily. He had been enjoying a snooze in the saddle when Kyle had charged up the column on his steed and woke him with his shouting. In the face of Kyle's rage, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was King Ephraim's idea." He replied, "I am not going to deny the king his wish now am I?" A mischievous grin crossed his features, "Where is your sense of duty to your King," he aped pointing at Kyle, "that you would seek to give him orders?"

Kyle's mouth hung open. He seemed unsure of how to respond. Eventually he let out a "harrumph" and turned away from Forde to face forward.

"Never would have happened if you hadn't sent me back to deliver that accursed letter to Vanessa," he grumbled, "She's your lover! Take your own letters to her."

The mischievous grin stayed plastered to Forde's face, "Now Kyle, don't tell me you weren't looking for an excuse to go back and see Syrene before she returned to Frelia?"

Kyle blushed. "That is not the point," he exclaimed. "How did we each end up courting two girls who also just happen to be sisters?"

The grin refused to drop from Forde's face, "Can't vouch for you but my dashing good looks and natural charm prob-"

"Forde!"

Both knights looked genuinely shocked when they realised who had spoken.

Forde's younger brother Franz, also sporting blonde hair, cut short though, had clearly had enough of his brother's antics.

"Stop teasing Kyle. Kyle, just try and relax a bit. Nothing's going to happen to the King unless he falls on his spear to escape your bickering."

Franz spurred his armoured mount between the two other knights who exchanged sheepish looks.

Ephraim turned to face the young great knight who now rode beside him.

"Thank you Franz. Not sure about falling on my own lance but those two could try the patience of Saint Latona herself!"

"Well you might not have to suffer them much longer if they do decide to go through with this plan to settle in Frelia with Vanessa and Syrene."

The thought filled Ephraim with a deep sadness. It wouldn't be the same without them. He'd even miss the constant bickering. He could hardly command them to stay though, even a King could not control who his soldiers fell in love with.

Before Ephraim could phrase a reply there was a sudden rustling in the foliage up ahead. He raised his lance and then lowered it again as the caped figure of the assassin Colm emerged from the bushes, his blue hair full of leaves and twigs. Since the end of the war Colm had been employed by Ephraim as a freelance agent. While he had initially turned down the chance of becoming a spy for Renais, the need to provide for his new wife, Neimi, had led him and Ephraim to strike a compromise. Colm could choose his own hours and would be paid whenever he chose to lend his services to Ephraim without having to be tied to Renais.

"Anything to report?" Ephraim enquired.

"Nothing in this forest Ephrai- your highness."

Colm still found it difficult to follow any sort of etiquette when dealing with royalty or anyone in general if truth be told. Ephraim didn't mind but he knew some nobles and knight would disapprove of him accepting such informality from one of his subjects.

"There is a village under attack just out the other side though. It's not far off our course and the bandits responsible are likely to be part of the group we are hunting."

"How many?" Ephraim asked, already feeling the first longings for a good battle. Fighting was something he excelled in and, he would be the first to admit, an exhilarating experience for him. Many had chided the King's enjoyment of battle over the years but Ephraim had seen no reason to amend his ways. A king who couldn't protect himself and his people was no true king. However, Ephraim was more than a little ashamed that in the midst of the carnage and destruction of the War of Stones he'd never felt more alive.

Colm's answer was laced with his trademark insolence. "No more than thirty. Any more whims you'd like me to do?"

"Only that you accompany us to the village. You should be able to guide a small group of us to the village faster than if we continue in this formation."

Ephraim turned to face Forde, Kyle and Franz.

"You three with me," the King of Renais commanded, "bring five other riders with you". He waved over another soldier. "Take a message to Commander Garcia and Commander Ross. Tell them to bring a battalion of foot soldiers after us. We may need them if the bandits call for reinforcements of their own."

"Yes my lord" the soldier nodded and rode down the line to convey his message.

Ephraim turned his attention back to Colm. "Lead on Colm. Would you like to borrow a horse?"

Colm snorted, "Shouldn't think so. I'm more than capable of getting through this forest before you lot, even if I gave you a head start!"

With that Colm took off into the woods. Ephraim, Kyle, Forde and Franz spurred their horses on and set off after him.

* * *

_Arnvil Village_

The raid was shaping up to be a great success. Duggle reflected smugly to himself as he paced around the village overseeing his men's looting and adjusting his bandana, formerly a ladies' scarf, in an attempt to look authoritative. He felt the bandana was needed to ensure that everyone would remember he was the boss of this raid. If his own boss, Danvarro, could wear his precious horned helmet then Duggle would match him with this rather fetching purple bandana. The sniggering about his headwear, spawned from jealousy no doubt, had stopped when he'd brained the first man who'd called him a dandy.

He was no dandy. He was the leader of this war party and he would go down in history as the Scourge of Arnvil! Not that anyone in their right mind would write books about the raiding of a tiny, backwater hamlet like this but every bandit had to start somewhere. Besides it had been a pretty good haul. There were hardly likely to be much in the way of precious stones and gold in a rural dump like Arnvil but the village had had a fruitful harvest and had several working forges. The weapons and food the bandits had acquired would certainly further their goals and gain Duggle some of the respect and prestige he craved.

Even better was that the raid had gone without a hitch. His bandits had managed to surround the village under the cover of darkness and then at first light the circle had closed and the village was trapped from all sides. No one had escaped and all the townspeople who had done the sensible thing and surrendered had been shut into a recently looted barn. Those who had not surrendered lay strewn around the village, lying like ragdolls where they had died.

Duggle had been on a spree of good fortune recently. He'd led several successful raids and his prestige and respect among the other bandits was growing. One day he might even be able to do in that fool Danvarro and take his place! After all Danvarro never led his men into battle he just hid in that fortress of his and handed out orders. Duggle was distracted from his ambitions by one of his men running up to him.

"Boss! Boss! Riders 'ave come from them woods. They're heading right for the village! Our scouts say they're Renais knights!"

Duggle swore. He didn't need this he really didn't. How had the knights known to come this way? Duggle turned to glare at the barn where the villagers were imprisoned.

"They're gonna pay," he snarled, brandishing the halberd he's swiped from Danvarro's own armoury, "first those damn knights and then those lousy villagers can follow them to their graves!"

* * *

Ephraim, Colm, Forde, Kyle and Franz and the other five cavaliers had indeed just emerged from the woods. Colm had been true to his boast and had kept a good twenty feet ahead of the riders at all times. Now though across the open field it was clear he would lose his speed advantage. Franz offered him a place on his horse and Colm accepted the offer, swinging himself up to sit behind Franz.

When the village was about three hundred feet away, they broke into a gallop. They could see bandit archers climbing onto houses so that they could use them as vantage points. In the village centre brigands and mercenaries were running around in a panic trying to find a spot to shelter from the charge. A few brave and foolhardy bandits even formed up at the village entrance to mount a defence.

"For Renais and its noble King," Kyle bellowed. A battle cry that was taken up by Franz and Forde as well.

Ephraim was about to thank his men for their support but there was no time, for the village was close now and the archers were preparing their bows.

* * *

"Fire you dolts!" yelled Duggle from the relative safety of the village watchtower. The archers did just that and the azure sky was pierced with black bolts that rained down onto the charging knights.

* * *

The first volley of arrows came in a focused wave which fell upon the knights like rain. One cavalier's horse buckled beneath him as the arrows hit home and the rider was thrown from the saddle. Injured he staggered to his feet only to be felled by another arrow.

The other riders were far luckier as the arrows either rebounded off their armour or missed completely and lodged in the soft ground. Soon the knights were bearing down the entrance to the village. The line of bandits brandished their axes and swords as threateningly as they could. Ephraim lowered his silver lance, Forde drew his steel sword, Kyle hefted a javelin onto his shoulder and Franz raised a hand axe.

The knights hit the bandits like a wave. Many bandits were trampled under the horses and those who didn't were cut down as the knights rode through them. Colm dismounted at this point and climbed the nearest building to deal with the archers there. Two throwing knives flashed out and two archers staggered off the roof clutching their throats. The other cavaliers, who had been a little way behind the others, arrived at the village gates in time to finish off any surviving bandits who had not been slain in the charge.

Continuing their charge into the centre of the village, Ephraim and the other knights drove all before them. Ephraim lanced a foolhardy mercenary with such force the unfortunate man was carried through the air impaled on the end of the lance. When Ephraim had retrieved his weapon from the dead man's chest he paused to check on his comrades.

Kyle and Franz were hurling their projectile weapons with unnerving accuracy. Franz's hand axe flying in great, limb severing, sweeping arcs and Kyle's javelin lashing out at close range like a viper then being thrown after fleeing enemies who were brought down with it lodged in their back.

Forde meanwhile danced around the bandits on his not so heavily armoured horse which kicked and stamped at bandits who were so busy dodging its hooves they didn't notice Forde's sword swings until it was far too late.

Ephraim was brought back to the moment by the appearance of a brigand in front of him wielding a halberd. The weapon, made of gleaming silver, was far too finely crafted for him to have pilfered from this village forge or indeed any village in the entire impoverished region. Ephraim had no time to wonder where he'd gotten the weapon from as his horse reared up in fright as the man lumbered forward swinging the halberd almost lazily. He had a toothy grin, a stubbly chin and a preposterous lavender scarf tied around his head.

"S'pose you must be the leader of these here knights," the man said, "too bad for you we aint your average bandits."

"Going by your weapon that is true," Ephraim replied, "although it doesn't matter how well equipped you are, scum like you are all nothing but cowardly murderers, pillaging to satisfy your greed no matter the harm you cause."

"You talk mighty fine but you'll need more than words to save ya when I bury my axe in your belly!"

With that the brigand leapt forward swinging the halberd in a horizontal sweep aimed at cutting and severing Ephraim's horse's legs. Ephraim nimbly moved his mount out of the way and as the heavy halberd carried on past, it dragged its wielder behind it. Ephraim manoeuvred behind the bandit and stabbed him in the leg with his lance.

The brigand howled with pain and stumbled onto his knees, blood soaking through the torn cloth of his trousers. Undeterred he forced himself back to his feet and hefted his halberd once again. This time he aimed for the rider as he brought down the halberd with surprising speed. The halberd glanced Ephraim's shoulder but the masterfully forged armour the King of Renais wore ensured the halberd did not lodge and was instead deflected way. Ephraim lunged forward with his own attack but this time the brigand was ready for him and parried with the halberd, using the shaft of the weapon to push the spear point aside.

The brigand sprinted forward and grabbed a handful of Ephraim's cloak and pulled with such force Ephraim was hauled clean out of the saddle by his assailant. Ephraim had been well trained though and landed on his feet whilst dodging the clumsy halberd swing which bit into the ground where he'd fallen.

Forde, seeing his lord's predicament, charged over to help, cutting down any bandits who tried to intercept him. The brigand leader saw him coming though and swung the axe in a colossal arc that hit Forde clean out of the saddle, crumpled his breastplate and knocked the wind out of the paladin. Forde, mercifully, had a soft landing in a large pile of hay.

The bandit leader turned back to Ephraim, "Y'see what happens to meddling knights?" he grinned, "You're next!"

Ephraim raised his lance and charged, surprising his foe who clearly hadn't expected such a rash move. The bandit leapt backwards but Ephraim's spear managed to leave a cut on the man's arm. In response the bandit grabbed the lance shaft and yanked Ephraim towards him, within head-butt range to be precise. Dazed only for an instant though, Ephraim landed a ferocious uppercut on the bandit's chin with his armoured gauntlet. This bought enough time to get his lance free of his enemy's grip and land a quick stab to the bandit's other leg.

The bandit clutched his jaw as he swore profusely before he raised his halberd once more and charged.

"GRAARRRGHH!" the bandit roared, spittle flying from between his mismatch of teeth.

The bandit was so incensed that he did not see Colm appear beside him until he was only a couple of metres from Ephraim and by then it was too late. Colm's leg shot out and the bandit tripped and stumbled straight onto Ephraim's lance.

"Errk… and I was doing… so well…" the man managed to croak before he slumped to the ground, his weight taking Ephraim's lance down with him. His dislodged bandana fluttered down to join him in the mud.

With their leader dead, the surviving bandits scattered. They were chased from the village by Kyle who spurred them on their way with a few well-placed javelins. Ephraim rolled the dead bandit leader onto his back and pulled his rather bent lance free from the corpse only to discover the head had snapped off; Ephraim was in no mood to retrieve it from where it nestled. Colm approached him with a look that said most clearly "pay rise" and Ephraim nodded gratefully.

Franz walked over to join them, his elder brother using him for support.

"I'll be fine." Forde grimaced, "A few cracked ribs but nothing a healer won't fix." He suddenly looked very worried, "You did bring some healers didn't you?"

"I requested several accompany us." Kyle said riding up to them, "Knowing how reckless his majesty can be, I thought it a necessary precaution. Besides," he turned to face his liege, "you don't want your sister to worry do you?"

Ephraim shook his head, "No, of course not. Eirika would never forgive me if I let myself be killed after all we went through."

The hammering of feet drew their attention to the entrance of the village where a platoon of Renais foot soldiers had just arrived. At the head of the unit were two men, one noticeably less hairy and younger than the other, both carrying enormous axes.

"Well it looks like we weren't needed after all." The bearded one said.

"Ah too bad." The younger one said, "It's been ages since we've had a good fight."

"So last week's encounter with those revenants and bonewalkers didn't count eh Ross?"

"Nah they're too slow and weak to even qualify as worthy enemies. Not much better than training dummies."

The older man gave Ephraim an exasperated look.

"Well much to my son's disappointment it looks like the battle is over but regardless we await your orders my lord."

"Thank you Sir Garcia and Sir Ross," Ephraim replied, clasping hands with them each in turn, "if you're looking for a battle then there'll certainly be one at their stronghold. For now though tell your men to assist the villages in any way they can. When the rest of the army catches up we can leave some troops here to guard the village until we destroy the bandit presence in the region."

"Understood sire," Garcia replied, "I'll set my men to work."

The veteran soldier and his son moved off to assist in the immediate repairs themselves. They had already rebuilt their hometown of Ide after it too had been ransacked by bandits during the war. They could empathise with the villagers and walk among them as friends. For a short moment Ephraim felt a pang of envy for the easy camaraderie the common folk of Renais had with each other. He was a king, responsible for his nation; respected by his people, loved even but sometimes being king made him feel further removed from his people than if he had lived in another country altogether.

He remembered how he'd often said to Eirika and Lyon, only partially joking, that he'd much rather live as a mercenary or a soldier like his mentor Duessel. Lyon. It seemed to Ephraim impossible to believe that only three years ago his friend had loved, laughed and lived. Lyon's fall to the darkness and the way Ephraim and his sister had had to stop him to save all of Magvel still played out in his mind over and over.

"Could I have saved him?" Ephraim muttered to himself.

"My lord?" Kyle asked as he walked over to Ephraim.

"What is it Kyle?" Ephraim replied.

"The rest of the army has emerged from the forest. The commanders are waiting for your orders."

"Tell them to make camp for the night. We will continue to march on the bandit stronghold tomorrow."

* * *

**Feedback and reviews are much appreciated as always! Hope you enjoyed it and with any luck I'll upload the second chapter soon.**


End file.
